This invention relates generally to tents, and more particularly to a tent which is easy to erect and take down.
Heretofore, campers have had difficulty in erecting tents after dark because it is difficult to see and manipulate the tent to erect it. One particular problem at night (and even during daylight) has been assembling the framework or supporting structure (e.g., rods or poles) of the tent. Typically, the tent must be stretched so that the rods or poles can be inserted in loops or pockets on the tent. Stretching the tent and inserting the poles may be difficult with new tents, but the difficulty increases substantially as tents are used and/or abused. Individuals sometimes find the task to be impossible without help. In addition, an individual must usually move around the tent to assemble it since the framework must be manipulated at various point around the tent. And, because the assembly steps may be interrelated, it may be impractical for an individual to erect the tent alone.